Inevitable
by Rinette34
Summary: Set of Breaking Dawn.Jacob and Leah r closer!When Edward refuses 2 change Bella,she decides 2 go her own way w/ damaging consequences.When she runs 2 Jake,will he dump Leah 4 her,or reject her like she rejected him when she chose Edward over him? R


**Set during Breaking Dawn. Leah and Jacob have been fighting and arguing since Leah joined the pack months before. But, Leah feels some sort of connection between them ever since Sam left Leah. **

**Meanwhile, there's havoc at the Cullen's home. Edward is refusing to change Bella after there disastrous honeymoon, (She never got pregnant). She is doubtful about there relationship after arguments and tears and drama. Will she try to seek after Jacob? Or will Edward kill him before she can?**

_**Inevitable**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Leah**_

"_Leah, come on, meeting with the pack!" Seth yelled over the noise of the TV. I groaned, and ran my fingers through my shoulder length black hair, and ran barefoot into the living room._

"_Are we phasing?" I wondering, pulling on some sensible slip on shoes, and watching as Seth stuffed some bread in his mouth. Seth shook his head._

"_No, obviously not. Sam said it was important, though." I gritted my teeth together, and followed Seth out of the house, and deep into the woods. After everything I had been through with Sam, it still hurt to see him every single day. We never talked, and he never addressed me personally, so I was basically ignored and forgotten. This was fine._

_When we got into the woods, we saw Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil there. Sam was missing._

"_Yo, Seth, over here!" Jake yelled, waving his hand. I stiffened automatically, and watched as Seth joined the others, and left me standing alone. No one said anything; even though I was sure they were listening to my thoughts. I had made up my mind to what I was going to do. I knew what I wanted, and nothing was standing in my way._

_Sam walked towards the clearing in the woods, a strange look on his face. Confused almost._

"_It seems as though the Cullens haven't made the breach," He said loudly, his eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. "Bella is still human." There was a confused rumble around us, as I looked swiftly at Jacob. There was actual hope in his eyes._

"_What's the wait?" Paul spoke up, stuffing his hands in his shorts. _

_Sam shrugged. "It seems as though Edward wont change her."_

_Jacob looked almost smug._

"_I wonder why not. And if they do, we'll kill them, right?" Sam nodded mutely._

_There was a silence, until I cleared my throat, and looked at everyone._

"_I have an announcement to make," I said loudly, expecting them to listen, but hearing snorts and guffaws instead._

"_Oh, shut up," Jared sneered. "No one cares." I winced, and went on anyway._

"_I'm thinking about leaving the Pack." There, I'd said it, and I could here there thoughts. (__**Thoughts are in bold.)**_

"_You say it like it's a bad thing," Paul laughed. "We'll be glad to get rid of you, you Sam-obsesser." I could feel the tears in my eyes as they all laughed, and I balled up my fists, tremors shaking my form._

"_Leah, calm down," Sam ordered, as if he could boss me around. I snarled, and turned on him, my eyes fiery, and my tone menacing._

"_Don't tell me what to do!" With that, I could feel my spine shifting as I phased, and turned into my gray wolf form, and attacked Paul. Seth shouted for me to stop, but it was too late. Let Paul sip me to pieces. It was better than living in pain, wasn't it?_

_Paul growled, and phased, charging me. Then, I got scared. What had I gotten myself in to? I knew that even though I was fast, I was the smallest and the weakest, since I was a girl. What was I thinking, trying to take Paul?_

_Paul had me by my leg, and I howled in pain, before staggering back a step, and circling again. Paul barked a laugh and I saw that this was a game to him. My heart beat raced, and the instinct to kill raced through my veins._

_I launched myself into the air, and tried to bite his arm, but he backed up, and bumped me clear across the clearing, making me fall into a tree. That hurt. I needed to phase back, and leave before I really got hurt, but being stubborn and resentful, I didn't._

_I limped towards him, and tried to lock my jaws around his throat, but he sprang, and had me pinned down, He tore at my legs, arms. I could feel the blood and the tears in my eyes, as I howled in piercing pain, and collapsed on the ground._

_Seth barked in agony, and glared at Paul, who had phased back._

"_Is she dead?" He asked stupidly, walking towards me._

"_Get back, she's in a dangerous stage, Seth," Sam warned. I scoffed in disgust._

_**I can't even feel my legs you moron, **__I thought__**,**__ having the satisfaction of seeing him bare his teeth._

"_You need to phase back," Sam said. I hesitated. I was in pain, and panting. Then I phased._

_It was worse than I thought. I had cuts all up and down my arms and legs, and a bloody nose, and a back eye._

"_OMIGOD, LEAH!" Seth screamed, rushing towards me in concern. "Paul, I hate you. And you to Sam! How could have let this happen to her?" Sam sighed, as if he had nothing to do with the fight._

"_I told her to calm down!" He shouted back. "It's not my fault she won't trust me!"_

"_Why would I ever trust you again, Sam?" I spoke up, accusation in my black eyes. "After what you did to me, you expect me to trust you? Keep dreaming. This is exactly why I'm leaving. After I get to the hospital." Painfully, I tried to stand, but my ankle felt broken. I cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. I could only see concern in Quil, Embry, and Jacob's eyes. Jared and Paul stood beside Sam, no emotion on their faces as they watched me struggle. It stung._

"_Hey, I'll get you to the doctor's," Jacob spoke up, avoiding Sam's gaze in his face. "C'mon Leah." He helped me up, and basically carried me out of the woods, Seth close behind._

"_I hate Paul," I growled, balling my fists up, despite the pain it caused me. "How could he do this to me? He knows I'm not a good fighter." Jacob was quiet, then he looked down at me, a strange gleaming in his eyes._

"_Yeah, I'll talk some since into him. Hey, you're already healing, you know. I'll just take you home. Are you sure about leaving the pack?" I nodded, refusing to meet his eyes._

"_Why would I want to stay after being scoffed at and mocked by Sam and Paul? Jake, I may be a menace, and annoying, but I have a reason to be. I never mean to inflict anything on anybody. That's just how I express my pain and heartbreak." I had never been this honest with anyone, not even Seth. What was happening? What was going on? Where was this sudden connection coming from? Was I losing it?_

_Jacob grinned, and shoved through the door of the house._

"_I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you, then. I never want to be, it's just…I don't know." I understood, and he sort of hurled me on the couch. _

"_Thanks, Jake," I said, a smile on my face. "For, you know, helping me. And listening." Seth grinned, and walked out the door to give us some privacy._

"_Its ok, I actually don't mind, strangely." I gasped, and I felt tears in my eyes at his words._

"_Strangely? So normally, you wouldn't have even bothered to help me?" Jacob's face went blank with shock, then he shook his head after 5 seconds._

"_No, that's so not what I meant," Jacob said hurriedly, raising in his hands. "I meant to say…It's not so bad being around you when you let your guard down." I thought about this as I ran a cool cloth along my wounds. My nose had already healed, and I was feeling a lot better. On the outside. My pride was wounded, and my self-esteem was bruised. _

"_You feeling better?" Jacob asked after an awkward silence. "I could stay…I don't really want to talk to Sam right down." I'm sure he heard my heart race frantically, as I stared down at my hands._

"_Jake, do you think I should quit? You know the pack and all?" Jacob frowned, and looked me square in the eyes._

"_Leah, you can do whatever you want to do, but I think you should fulfill your duty here as a pack member." I shook my head before he had even finished._

"_But, you know I'm not strong or a fighter. That's why I was almost killed fighting the newborns last year. Jake, I don't belong here." Jacob looked up at the ceiling._

"_What about Seth and you mother?" He challenged, nodding when I winced. "Why would you leave them?" I felt so confused._

"_Because, nobody wants me here, Jacob," I told him solemnly. "Sam only kept me because I'm fast, but admit it. You guys are better off without me." Jacob said nothing and I heard his thoughts._

_**Leah does belong here. She just doesn't embrace her responsibilities. That could change.**_

_I didn't gasp or acknowledge his thoughts out loud, even if they were true. Was I really ignoring my responsibilities because I was caught up with Sam and Paul and Jared? What was the real reason? I was coming up blank._

"_Would you care if I stayed?"_

_Jacob didn't answer right away. He was hesitant, and I saw it in his dark eyes. He was afraid of hurting me._

"_Leah, you shouldn't inflict pain on others just because Sam rejected you." I tried not to cry, I really did. It wasn't that Jacob was being mean; it was that he was absolutely right. Sam had left her, broken and alone._

"_This is his fault," I whispered. "He loved Emily, not me. He ruined my friendship with Emily because of love. I hate love, Jake. It ruins lives and destroys ties."_

"_Bella rejected me," Jacob said his voice full of pain. "I did everything I could to keep her away from him, and she didn't care. I almost hate her for it. And…I don't love her anymore." I was shocked as he shared this with me. He was in just as much pain as I was._

"_You're addicted to her, but you don't love her?" I repeated, confused. "How?"_

_Jacob let out a frustrated sigh, and looked toward me._

"_No, it's…I love her for her, but I hate her for rejecting me. It's a love hate situation, and I can't decide which one to choose. Love or hate?" _

"_Hate is impulsive, Jake," I said. "Love takes strength. But, love is the slowest form of suicide. Remember that. Never fall for someone unless they're willing to catch you." Jacob stared at her, and then his face broke into a wide smile._

"_Since when did you become so wise?" Jacob asked. Even though he was smiling, I could see he was still hurting inside._

"_Since I realized what love really means," I answered honestly, because that's really what I thought. I wasn't lying. I was actually being sincere._

"_Are you going to keep fighting?" I wondered, knowing he knew immediately what I was talking about. _

"_No."_

_I knew he meant it, because Jacob was a horrible liar._

"_Thanks for helping me and all, Jake, I really mean it. I know no one else would have helped me except for Seth." I smiled, and I knew Jacob was shocked. He rarely saw me smile. The only times I did was when I was inflicting pain on others, or teasing someone._

"_Yeah. Jared and Paul are going to give me hell for this, you know." I messed with my shirt, then glanced up at him._

"_Do you regret helping me?" I asked slowly, waiting for the answer._

"_Surprisingly, no, I don't," He said, jumping to his feet. "You're not that bad to be around, and believe me, Leah, that's a compliment." As he started for the door, a pang shot through my heart, and an irrational pain overshadowed me._

"_Will you come back sometime?" She asked quickly. "I mean…for good company?" Jacob turned around, an eyebrow raised._

"_You want me to come back?" He repeated. "You're not joking?" I shook my head, and forced a smirk on her face._

"_Unless you think I'm annoying." Jacob laughed, and ran his fingers through his messy black locks that looked so wet and perfect._

"_I guess. I'll come by when I'm off duty. Ok?" I nodded nonchalantly, and waved._

"_See you Jake. Thanks again. Can you tell the pack I was serious? That I really am quitting?" I saw Jacob's jaw tense, as she shrugged._

"_If you're really sure you want to quit…" I nodded._

"_I don't belong with you guys anymore. I know I bring most things on myself, but it's really too much for me to handle. I'm sorry." Was Jacob upset that I was leaving? Why did he look so angry? _

"_Uhm, so…shouldn't you head back?" I broke the silence. Jacob was obviously tuning my thoughts out, because he smiled once more._

"_I'll talk to Sam. Maybe he can talk to Paul and-_

"_Jacob, that won't change the fact that Paul attacked me and that Sam, let him. I'm always the target, Jake, and I need a change. I'll go to college, build a family. I'm tired of the same routine. I wan to age. I want to have children. I don't want to be a genetic dead end like, gulp, Rosalie Cullen."_

_Jacob's eyes narrowed at the name, Cullen._

"_Don't start with those reeking bloodsuckers. They should be glad I don't rip them all to shreds, including the Ice Cold Barbie." I almost laughed, but then I saw in his blazing eyes that he was serious. He really hated vampires and what they represented. But, the main reason he hated them was because they took Bella. _

_Jacob suddenly gripped the doorknob, and walked halfway out before turning to say,_

"_Leah, I don't hate them because they stole Bella, I hate them because they made me into something I never wanted to be. A werewolf." _

_With those last words, he stalked out, as tears ran down my face._


End file.
